Una lágrima sobre el lago
by Miyuri Knipping
Summary: Y ahí estaba Sirius, mirándolo a sus ojos de licántropo, mirando de lleno a la verdad... cómo Sirius llegó a descubrir que Remus es un hombre lobo? Un oneshot bastante fluffy de SBxRL


Uuum… mi segundo fic… Los personajes no son míos (tururú….) pero bueno, es lo k hay xD para todos los amantes del SHONEN-AI, es muy ligero y bastante fluffy. Si no te gusta la pareja Sirius x Remus, no te lo recomiendo u  
Se van intercalando párrafos del punto de vista de Remus y Sirius, por eso la historia parece retroceder en algunos minutos.

UNA LÁGRIMA SOBRE EL LAGO – SB X RL

Sirius daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama. El ruido que hacía al girar no lo dejaba dormir; le parecía molesto, irritante. Pero no era culpa de Sirius, y eso bien lo sabía: era culpa de la Luna, de esa maldita luna que afinaba sus sentidos. Faltaban dos días para la transformación, nuevamente debería huír en secreto… no quería, no quería hacerlo.  
Era el turno de Remus para no dejar de girar sobre sus sábanas. Y aunque los pensamientos del licántropo se hallaban lejos, dos días más tarde; los de Sirius se situaban en esa misma habitación, en el joven quinceañero que no podía dormir, al igual que él. Poco a poco, Sirius había comenzado a comprender que se sentía cada vez más y más atraído por él. Por su sonrisa distraída, sus ojos melancólicos, su pelo desordenado… todo, todo Remus le encantaba. Y obviamente, no le había dicho nada. (Siempre sucede…) Aunque no era porque no lo hubiera intentado, ua vez había estado a punto de besarlo… Y Remus salió corriendo, dejándolo ahí plantado, con una cara de PLOP que habría hecho las delicias del mismo Pepo (N/A: quienes hayan leído Condorito entenderán xD). Se volteó por última vez, algo sonrojado por el recuerdo del incidente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Remus se sentía pésimo. No había podido desayunar (solo había logrado conciliar el sueño a las 3 a.m., sin despertar hasta las once) y se había salvado del castigo sólo porque Sirius había dicho que estaba enfermo.

Sirius…  
Siempre era tan considerado con él, tan tierno… aunque a veces rayaba en el exceso. Recordaba la vez que él había estado a punto de besarlo. Ahora lograba aceptar que no le habría molestado, pero en el minuto le entró un miedo terrible, acompañado por una maldita reacción de su parte licántropa, o sus "instintos animales", como los llamaba para él mismo. El resultado fue salir corriendo. Si se quedaba ahí, corría riesgo de violarse a Sirius… si no lo violaba él primero. "Que ya tengo quince años, joder!" fue lo que se dijo así mismo cuando enrojeció como un tomate al pensar en eso.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sirius intentó otro acercamiento con Remus. Resultado: su codo en la sopa del licántropo; James en el suelo, retorciéndose de la risa; Peter con cara de "¿me perdí de algo?" y el mismo Remus entre asustado y muerto de la risa.  
Decidió que eran suficientes acercamientos por esta semana, y que lo mejor sería esperar el momento adecuado. O por lo menos decirle lo que sentía por él antes de intentar besarlo, podía ser una buena idea. Sería al día siguiente. Se lo diría.

Sería al día siguiente. La maldita transformación. No tenía ánimo para nada, las clases ya habían terminado, y se había dedicado a vagar por el bosque prohibido. Luego de tanto deambular, llegó al lago. Se sentó al borde de éste, contemplando la superficie cristalina, azul… como sus ojos. Como los ojos de Sirius, con su pelo negro y su personalidad divertida, presumida y a veces soberbia. De golpe, una idea llenó su mente: Claro, él amaba a Sirius, pero… ¿y Sirius? …lo amaría a él? Titubeó un segundo.  
Pues no, claro que no. Porque aunque no lo supiera… ¿Quién podría amar a un monstruo como él?  
¿Quién podría amar _a un licántropo_?

Habían pasado 10 horas, 35 minutos con 27 segundos (y contando) y Sirius aún no había siquiera intentado declararse a Remus. No hallaba cómo decírselo, tenía nervios, angustia, incluso miedo. Pero debía hacerlo.  
Se decidió a seguir a Remus. No lo encontró a pesar de que lo buscó por espacio de unas 2 horas. Cuando salió del castillo, casi dándose por vencido, lo divisó acompañado de Mme. Pomfrey, acercándose al sauce boxeador. Sirius palideció. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un castigo? ¿Estaban todos locos o qué?  
El sauce estaba a punto de golpear a Remus, pero de improviso se detuvo. Logró ver que Mme. Pomfrey había deslizado una rama hasta tocar el tronco del sauce, haciendo que Remus se escabullera bajo las raíces del árbol. Acto seguido, se oyeron gritos, alaridos que perforaban los oídos de Sirius, al igual que su corazón. Mme. Pomfrey regresó corriendo al castillo, pero no logró ver a Sirius, quien se había escondido en un armario de escobas. Comenzó una lenta asociación de ideas dentro de su cabeza: Remus, lo enfermo que se veía, sus desapariciones, los alaridos, la luna llena. Era bastante claro: Remus era un licántropo.  
Sólo segundos después, logró ver el error en la oración y corregirlo: **Su** Remus era un licántropo.

Sirius se quedó dormido en el armario. Despertó unas horas después, en los últimos minutos de luna. Salió con mucho cuidado de su escondite, dirigiéndose al sauce boxeador. Cuando iba a comenzar a buscar una rama para detener al sauce, éste se quedó como congelado. Lentamente, Remus comenzó a asomar desde las raíces del sauce. Se veía cansado y maltrecho. Y de repente, levantó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules fijos en él. Palideció. Se miraron unos segundos, y luego el licántropo salió corriendo.

La transformación había sido peor que de costumbre. Se sentía cansado y abatido. La gota que colmó el vaso, fue encontrarse con Sirius, verlo ahí parado mirándolo, mirando de lleno a la verdad, mirándolo a sus ojos de hombre lobo. Sólo pudo correr, correr y correr, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, dónde podría finalmente dejarse caer. Se sentía pésimo. Su amor, el único amor de su vida, había averiguado la verdad. (Sólo días después se permitió pensar, no sin cierto sarcasmo, que Sirius habría sido un idiota de no haberse dado cuenta de ello, con toda la evidencia que había.)  
Finalmente, llegó al lago. Se desplomó en la orilla, triste como nunca antes, mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. El sol comenzaba a iluminar la calma superficie del lago. Levantó un poco más la vista en la superficie gris, para ver como aparecía la silueta de Sirius, jadeando y atónito, a poca distancia de él.

Remus…

No te me acerques. – murmuró el aludido entre dientes.

Pero Remus… - Sirius acercó su mano al hombro del licántropo.

¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – Remus apartó el brazo tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago. Al emerger a la superficie parecía más enojado y triste que nunca.

¡¿AHORA LO SABES, NO! ¡¡PUES SÍ, SOY UN LICÁNTROPO! ¡¡UN MONSTRUO! ¿¡PARA QUÉ HAS VENIDO? ¡¿PARA DECIRME QUE ME ODIAS! ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES CÓMO HAS PASADO TANTO TIEMPO CON UNA CRIATURA SEMEJANTE! ¡¿O QUE-

Nada de eso. – lo cortó Sirius. – No vine a decirte nada de eso. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. – Se acercó a Remus, ofreciéndole su mano para salir del lago. Remus lo miró un segundo y luego apartó la vista, sin tomarla.

Pero Sirius, yo… soy un hombre lobo…

Y no me importa para nada. – Remus volvió a alzar la vista, sorprendido: Sirius le sonreía. Devolviendo el gesto, tomó su mano y salió del lago. Aprovechando al situación, Sirius lo acercó más hacia él, y le susurró al oído

Remus… yo te amo.

Y mirando sin ver los ojos vidriosos del licántropo, Sirius comenzó a besarlo, de la manera más tierna que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás. Al terminar el beso, lentamente, se miraron.

- Yo también te amo, Sirius.

Y sonriendo, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al castillo.

Yyyyy? K les pareció? Muy meloso? Final muy abrupto? Si tienes alguna critica o consejo o lo k se te ocurra, no dudes en dejarme un review!


End file.
